percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Ersason219
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Ersason21 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) -'[[User:ExtremeSSJ4|''Always in]] motionis the future' 01:09, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey uhm Ers. One of your pages still has a picture I've used on one of my own characters, so could you remove it? Archie:Being normal is overrated 05:16, December 21, 2011 (UTC) It's the User-blog on Ersa. Archie:Being normal is overrated 05:44, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ersa!!!!! it's your turn in LMS and btw your character is already in battle also read the previous chapters -love Extreme actually this is linda but whatever!Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 06:22, December 30, 2011 (UTC) User Blog:Captin' Rin/First "The Grimms" and "The Agency" Plot Meeting **IMPORTANT** Go there please. Mrs. Rinnnnn Kaoru Hitachiin ~Talk n Blog~ 04:05, February 6, 2012 (UTC) TOL Invitation - Through my rise and fall, you've been my only friend 11:18, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I finished it! I finished the Arena! It's done! All 20 chapters! Bladewood 01:34, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey ers! I read your chapter and it was good, but I have one small problem with something you had Kelsey say. As she is my self-insertion, she would most definitely not say h-e-double l to anyone no matter how mad she was. She also probably wouldn't call someone a sicko. Kelsey saying things like that is not in her nature (or mine for that matter). You should try to take things like that into consideration when writing a chapter for a collab. Other than that, the rest was very good. Clearly you're not feeling the aster. 12:52, May 21, 2012 (UTC) LMS Hey Ers, I wanted to ask if you're in for the LMS sequels or want to just end your characters story in LMS and let other ppl be in the sequels? Answer soon plz - SWAG SWAG SWAG 18:41, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ers, I was wondering if you were still active here and if you were I wanted to know if you still in for The Olympian League collab cause I created the story page for the team you're in, click here. - SWAG SWAG SWAG 23:06, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I know ers. Ex already told me. I need to find out if he wants anything in particular to happen in my chapter first, and then I will write it. Clearly you're not feeling the aster. 11:42, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Get on Chatango AdiosΑrrivederchi 20:37, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey, your turn for Last Man Standing. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|~Fastest Hero Alive']] 21:26, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Do your The Olympian League: Origins chap - HOTSWEXYSWAG 19:07, July 18, 2012 (UTC) http://partyhub.chatango.com/ chap 3 was.... AMAZING 8DDDDDDD I can't wait till chap 4! Keep up the great work! :D Life is an idea thought up by the human race 13:41, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ers, we recently made a collab which is about the children of some members of the JLA and the Gods (the story is called Heroes) and I wanted to ask if you wanted to join. - Why do we fall sir? So we learn to pick ourselves back up. 21:51, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ers, could you do the page for your character of Heroes (Has to be a son/daughter of Hal Jordan (Green Lantern), Flash (Barry Allen) or Green Arrow (Oliver Wood)) and also, make a picture with the FaceYourManga creator cause well we need it for the Heroes page. - Why do we fall sir? So we learn to pick ourselves back up. 01:05, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ERS ERS ERS ERS ERS!!! GET BACK ON CHAT! LL'S FINALLY COMING ON!! Clearly you're not feeling the aster. (talk) 01:18, August 6, 2012 (UTC) thanks for the invitation, but I won't be joining any "clubs" or "leagues" til I get my stories upDJ's here -over and out 15:26, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Awaken the Legend Hey, I have a question: what's the difference between The Land of No Light and Never-Ending Land, and where are they in the world? And when we decide our two sections should we just edit the page or should we confirm with you first? -Amon/Noatak 17:33, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks. -Amon/Noatak 17:42, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ersa! Sure, I'll accept the invitation. I'm just curious how you find out about me, considering I don't come here much. ^.^ 'Athletiger' Talk~Diana Chen 21:36, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I would be interested in joining. Is it original characters or characters from the actual series? [[User:Frodo the 9 fingered|'Frodo the 9 fingered']][[User Talk:Frodo the 9 fingered|'~Hobbits FTW']] 23:24, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I would be interested in joining the group, I'll be on the chat. - Hubris 00:40, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Got it! Tora Aichi, demigod of ___, god of strength. Lolz, I can't remember which god. 'Athletiger' Talk~Diana Chen 02:01, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey ersa! I completed the pages: Diana and Tora. Remind me, what's the god of strength again? 'Athletiger''' Talk~Diana Chen 17:54, October 21, 2012 (UTC)